Final Fate (Doll Line)
Final Fate is a fandom Doll Line for the Mythology Program. It consists of the Mythology version of the Fairy Tales' Legacy Day. It is tied to the special of the same name. Story It's time for the Mythos kids to sign the Storybook of Myths and seal their destiny. But will the school year repeat itself with yet another rebellion, this time with the Mythos? Who will be the first to sign and who will be the first to refuse and stop the event in its track? What will be their... Final Fate? Characteristics Each doll is dressed up in some outfit that represents their myth(s) or even overarching mythology. Like the original Legacy Day fairytale line, these outfits tend to place a heavy emphasis on bold shapes and colors, and almost always have some variety of headwear. For an accessory, all dolls come with a plastic diary in their signature color and styled after their motifs. Dolls Royals Heather von Olympus The leader of the Royals, and first one up to to sign the Book of Myths, thank Grimm, shows off her peacock prowess with a small, primarily mint green single-strap Grecian dress trimmed with gold and a large, unfolded peacock tail in the back, decorated with gold detailings. The outfit is covered with an additional dress-article decorated with iridescent peacock feathers along with a clear gem surrounded by gold leaves. The dress covering fades from light purple to deep purple to royal blue at the very bottom, with the insides remaining purple and featuring more gold patterns, as the overall shape of the outfit spreads out, trimmed with medium blue with peacock feather symbols. Her shoes are ornate golden Grecian sandals with more feathers and peacock-shaped heels, and two more clear gems at the front center. For accessories, she wears a royal purple peacock arm cuff on her left arm, with a tail that wraps around in light green and dark blue and purple colors, also lined with silver metal with a light blue gem, two large peacock-shaped earrings with similar colors, two arm bands decorated with feathers, and a peacock-feather crown with more clear gems and gold leaves, which holds a white veil to her head, symbolizing her possible future as a marriage and royalty goddess. She wears her hair completely down, and her nails and lips are royal purple, with her eyes surrounded by very avian-like mascara in green, purple, and blue. Her forehead is painted with a colorful, fanciful symbol with wings. Her diary is colored royal blue. Ivy Efiáltis The second to sign the Storybook of Myths, Ivy is ready to become the Goddess of Nightmares. Ivy wears a dark purple and sleet blue Grecian sleeveless dress that has some layers on it and stopping at her knees with the back going further down, with dark blue high heels with open toes. She wears jewelry similar to her Signature and for the first time, wears her hair out. Her makeup is very light as well. Like everyone else, she wears a cape, hers being transparent and very lightweight. Jasper Raiden Similar to Heather, Jasper wears clothing that signifies her destiny as the next Otohime. She wears a black and dark purple sleeveless dress. The top is designed to have lightning designs and also look like a dragon's belly and the skirt is dark purple, almost black, with lightning designs. She also has a light purple train trailing out behind her that touches the ground and a pair of black and purple ankle-length open-toe shoes with lightning designs and also her power limiters, which have been accessorized with black scales. Accessories include a dragon scaled cloak made from her dragon, Black Beauty's discarded scales, white lightning shaped earrings, a black necklace that is styled after a dragon's eye and also a black dragon headdress with lightning bolt designs. Unlike some other girls, Jasper leaves her hair in it's normal style, claiming it's too short to do anything special, has very little makeup, has nude lipstick, and has painted her nails a dark purple. Silje Spearbringer TBA Sandra Arcadian Sandra wears an ankle-length garnet red halter dress with a gold braided belt that has a griffin orange lion buckle that is attached to an apricot orange sheer skirt overlay. She also wears a golden cape with an apricot orange piece of fabric around her neck with a gold lion buckle. She also wears griffin orange fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. Her hair is very lightly curled and left falling down her back. Her shoes are griffin orange heels with small, golden lions holding up the heel. Her makeup consists of delicate mascara, gentle red lipstick, orange and gold eyeshadow and small eyeliner wings. Agape Cyprian Agape wears an elegant carnation pink flowy sleeveless ballgown-like dress with a gold glittery bodice and rows of tiny watermelon and peony pink crystals from a little above her ankle to the bottom of her dress. Her dress also has a sweetheart neckline and a caramel-colored braided belt embedded with rose quartz hearts. Her shoes are carnation pink Grecian sandals with criss-cross straps going up to her knee. She also wears a gold necklace and matching gold bracelets with her natural caramel hair in an updo. Her makeup consists of peony pink to watermelon pink ombre eyeshadow with bold gold eyeliner, well-blended contouring, rosebud pink lipstick, and a soft but noticeable blush. Liv Mercybringer TBA Eti Igbon Eli takes inspiration from her mother and Yoruba queens in this outfit, wearing a teal lace traditional Yoruba buba and iro. Her shoes are coral pink, matching her gloves and her fan. Her make-up consists of teal eyeshadow and coral eyeliner, using teal lipstick. Her earrings are shaped like tear droplets, except they are coral instead of blue. She also wears a teal lace gele. Her diary is coloured teal. Torni Thorson (Notes from Grimms: traditional norse outfit. more masculine outfit, still a bit fem. red) Helia Troy Grecian peach-colored gown which fades to black at the bottom, representing Theseus and Pirithous' descent into the Underworld in Helen's childhood (Helia's destiny), and bronze trimmings line the dress with ship symbols, referencing the Iliad, the book written about Helen's later life. Isabella Echthrós (note from cow: TBA, but she's wearing lots of...Greek goth. Probably has tons of nets. Most likely the dress would be black and red chiton with her mother's symbols. in drawing process) Moolyn Cow (not from cow: TBA, but it's probably going to be big fat Egyptian headdress, pretty pyramid earrings, a kalasiris with a golden belt and flat tops exposing feet) Topaz Wakiya (Native American styled) Rebels Eirene Louloúdi (notes from grimms: totally not eirene, black and saturated pinks. traditional) Vazzanal Craftsmanship He wears a sea green tunic with elbow-length sleeves that end at the hips, mauve dress pants, purple shoes, and his hair sticking up. Smithava Craftsmanship She wears a sleeveless platinum silver dress with an admiral blue skirt that hangs loosely her body that reaches her ankles. Her dress as a straight neckline with silver cogs and her waist is lined with silver cogs. She wears silver lace-up sandals and a silver cape embroidered with admiral blue cogs. Her naturally curly hair is even curlier and in ringlets framing her face, and her makeup is just a little coral lip gloss and a smoky eye that fades from admiral blue to silver. Erin Discord Just... lots of black, gray, and gold. Also Golden Apple motifs. Roybels Garnet Blackburn Lots of red, orange, yellow, some black, and definitely phoenix motif Seth Bomani Seth wears an Egyptian outfit similar to his mother's but more masculine. Kaira Frey Sigrid's Final Fate outfit consists of Norse clothing and having her mother's signature colors. Evangeline Fortunatan She wears an ankle-length dippy V-neck sky blue Grecian dress with a thick silver braided belt embroidered with white pearls, silver and white pearl necklace with matching bracelets and earrings, a silver tiara with sky blue and white pearls on her head, and silver lace-up Grecian sandals. Her hair is left down, and her makeup consists of light pink lipstick, gentle blush, sky blue eyeshadow, and a little eyeliner. Thana Reaper Thana styles a lot more black in this outfit, wearing a white knee-length fitted dress with black flames printed at the bottom. Her boots are black and her gloves are black as well. Her hair is wrapped up in a really large ballet bun, and it is tied with a black ribbon. She carries with her personal scythe. Neutrals Suyin Han Chinese motif. Akanni Owo TBA- a lot of coin motifs, she'll probably find a way to make it less extravagant, bronze, blue and gold Undeen Mae TBA- milk motifs, honey yellow, Gallery Heather von Olympus Final Fate.jpg|Heather von Olympus' Final Fate Jasper Rai Legacy Day.jpg|Jasper Raiden's Final Fate Rules * Anyone can join * No two characters can have the same destiny, the same parent, yes, but different destinies. * As this is a Final Fate/Legacy Day line, only dolls with their fancier, legacy day outfits may be in it. Category: Fan Doll Lines Category:Shadows' Doll Lines